Photographs of War
by sweetafton
Summary: Noone expected that Easy Company would become a host to a civilian War Correspondent, let alone a female one. Would she find her place amongst the men or her downfall? Sergeant Floyd Talbert unknowingly holds the key to her future and his own.
1. Transferred

Chapter 1: Transferred

Forty days on the front. That was how long the Rangers had been in Normandy and how long she had managed to stick with them much to her PRO's dislike. Hell, she shouldn't have been allowed to be there in the first place- it was only due to the saving graces of the officers she had known in North Africa that kept her from jail or worse, losing her accreditation.

Gwen sighed as she cleaned her Kodak 35MM camera off. Some of the men in the battalion thought she was insanely picky with the pieces of equipment that was her life and job in the ETO. Every chance she got was a minute to check all five still cameras she had, especially her prized Kodak. They loved her for it though. It was a quirk with constant teasing abilities especially with those in Charlie Company.

From her seat on the hood of the Willie's jeep the War Correspondent watched the group of German prisoners the 5th Ranger Battalion had been assigned to keep tabs on. Even if they _were_ supposed to be partly in reserve for rest, replacements, and training, they were on watch. With the threat of German retaliation from the Channel, the companies took turns watching the sea then back inland to watch the prisoners, then more training . . . it was a never-ending circle Gwen found relentless.

"I hear you guys found a little pocket of resistance on the last patrol," the voice of the man beside of her was amused like it always was. That little hint of a hidden joke always seeming to hide somewhere under all the words and thought of any conversations he had. Sergeant Andrew Parks was a really interesting man.

Snorting slightly, Gwen raised a dirty right hand to push back stray locks of auburn hair. "Just a little. I don't think my PRO will hear about the photos I was able to snap. Quite sure the Cap's are going to keep it on the down-low too." Pausing once she again looked up at the Germans behind the makeshift barbed wire fence. They knew not to leave. Not one had even made an attempt at escape. It was the fact, however, that most of them were closer to their own ages that still surprised her. Kids, really.

Parks managed a small shrug of his shoulders before moving to lean against the jeep beside of her. "You guys were lucky. We lost two from Able and three from Item within an hour of you guys setting out." The information shocked her. Twenty-two percent had been lost on the landings on June 6 and the Rangers were on reserve. They shouldn't be dying now because, in their shared minds, the first hurdle was over.

Sensing her shiver slightly made the Sergeant from Headquarters frown. "Like I said. You guys were lucky. Maybe it's having you around that makes it that way . . . "

The two had become instant friends when they had met at Camp Forrest when the 5th Battalion was being formed. If it wasn't for their jobs and the threat of war, no doubt the two would have become more. Her cheeks flushed red through the dirt and grim that was on them. "Andrew . . . "

"I know, I know," he started, grinning a little goofy smile up at her. Even with his dirty face the man still had that boyish charm that made her want to pinch his cheeks, "Can't fault a guy for trying, can ya?"

Gwen was about to reply when she saw another figure approaching. Instead she made a soft psst-ing sound, nudging Andrew with her boot. Instantly the man stood a little taller and a salute to the approaching Captain.

"MacKenzie, Sergeant Parks, glad to see you both keeping an eye on our friends." Captain Tim Wells was a good Company commander. All the men in Headquarters looked up to him and felt like they could approach him with anything. He, like a few of the other officers and non-coms, had served with the 1st Ranger Battalion in North Africa before being transferred. Gwen was thankful her request for transfer with them had been backed by his (along with a few other officers) approval.

Andrew managed a lopsided grin, eyes darting over to the Germans then back to his commanding officer. "All in a day's work, sir. Say, Cap. Any idea when we're moving out?"

"Until Battalion tells me otherwise, Sergeant, we're here for a while. Enjoy it while it lasts." Pausing only slightly Captain Wells' tone changed in an instant going from friendly banter to all business in a heartbeat. "Parks, may I have a word with our WarCo? Alone?" A glance was shared between Andrew and Gwen causing her to gulp. Maybe her PRO had found out after all. "I'll see you later, ok? Want to see how some of those photos of yours are turning out."

With a little nod Gwen watched the Sergeant move away before green eyes flickered down to her Captain who was making sure Parks was well enough away before turning back to her. "I hate to be the one to do this, Gwen. Battalion brass seems to have turned their eyes upon you." Carefully she started to pack the Kodak camera back into its leather case. "It just happened, Captain. I know according to my accreditation I'm not supposed to shoot actual battle scenes but it was just too good to pass up. If Battalion wants the film turned over . . . can I at least make some copies first?"

This caught the officer off guard as well as drew a little smile across his face. "Yes, well, that hadn't been placed into the report so I better not _see_ any of those photographs unless you intend to share them with us." Again, he paused a little longer this time almost as if the words were hard to say. "We received word from Battalion while you were out with the patrol that new orders had come through. Regiment has tried everything looking for a loophole and has come up blank. Gwen . . . You're being transferred out."

It was like she had been hit in the gut quite similar to the times she had played football with her older brothers back home. Hit, tackled, and rolled a few times followed by a switching from her mom and a half-hearted lecture from her dad. He, at least, was amused at her games with the older boys. She wanted to cry at the words like when the switch would hit her legs. She had promised that, no matter what, they would never see her cry again. Ever. "What . . . why?"

Captain Wells frowned and seemed to fidget with the cuff of his m41 jacket. "It was nothing you did in the wrong, Gwen. Lord knows we have been trying to fight this tooth-and-nail, but the uppers won't budge. Seems like you have been doing too good a job and they want you with the Airborne." Airborne. The word was almost spit out.

This also caused her skin to prickle. Airborne. She had seen how the two different groups had clashed in England over jump boots all the way down to who had the better training. So far she had avoided seeing to many stray little puppies in Normandy and she was quite thankful for it. Snorting slightly she frowned enough to show her displeasure with the second punch of the news. "82nd or 101st?"

"I have no idea . . . All I know is that you are to be prepared to leave in five hours to get back to the beach. You'll get further orders once you get back to England."

"What?" Sliding off the jeep, Gwen landed with a thump on the ground. Which was a bad idea with the way her heels were starting to throb. "Five hours is hardly enough time to get anything done let alone goodbyes and packing! Sir, it's at least a 3-hour drive to the beach head!" Wells nodded, "We'll stall as much as we can, but you should know we can't keep them tied up forever."

Nodding only slightly, Gwen kept her teeth clamped shut hard enough to keep the wanted scream down. The Springfield .45 in her musette bag itched at her to grab and find the man that signed the order. How dare they move her! "I...better go and get everything together. Wouldn't want you guys to get into more trouble over little old me."

Reaching out Wells touched her arm lightly. "Remember. Five hours. Three hours max- we may be able to buy you another hour to a half hour."

Once she had her back to the Captain she raised her hands to scrub at her red eyes. Three years had been devoted to the Rangers over two different Battalions. She was there when the 5th was conceived, watched the men go through their training and had forged friendships that not even a war could tear apart . . . and now they were asking her to give up all her trust for another group of men she knew nothing about? Gwen didn't know what to do more: cry at her loss or throw a tantrum. Of course, she knew none of them would help the situation.

A parked halftrack close to the tents thankfully kept her hidden from passers-by, for the most part, as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Turning she managed one sharp kick at the huge rubber tire while her right fisted hand hit the metal door with a loud thud. No scream would come though. Just quiet sobs and tears of frustration for the civilian War Correspondent.

"Hey- no reason to beat that hunk of junk up," Andrew's words were soft, "We may need it later." Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to face him. What bit of a smile he had soon slipped away at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. "What happened?" Gwen opened her mouth to speak again only to be overwhelmed by sobs. Moving forward, she buried her face against his dirty uniform unable to tell him that she was leaving and soon.

September 17 found the town of Aldbourne in those lazy days going into the fall. Warm days and cool nights prompted the residents and men of the 506th to wear slightly warmer clothing; their spirits were high much thanks to the rumors of Berlin by Christmas. No one paid attention to that sort of thing but Captain Richard Winters. Thankfully the town was empty for the most part. With a week long passes and back pay in their pockets most of his men were off to London or the surrounding areas for much deserved and needed breaks. He, however, was engulfed with paperwork befitting his position as a Company commander along with trying to get used to being back on familiar ground which was proving to be difficult.

The first few nights back had proven rather . . . interesting. When sound asleep on his cot within the Barnes' house the local church bell which had been a comforting sound prior to the invasion of Europe sent him sprawling to the floor. It was only slightly embarrassing after the first five times since his foster family no longer asked when he would come down in the morning about the circles under his eyes or the stiffness in his neck. Thankfully they understood the situation, unlike

his best friend, Lewis Nixon.

As Dick reached up to rub at the back of his neck, the man beside of him couldn't help but notice. "Not sleep good again last night?" Nix asked beside of them as they walked down the main street in Aldbourne, his typical cigarette dangling from his lips this time unlit. His answer was a small disgruntled sound. "Ahh you'll get over it eventually. Or I could drag you to London and _make_ you forget it, Dick. Hear the boys are enjoying themselves quite a bit."

Dick just grunted again as he looked the paperwork in his hands over. He was hearing all about how his soldiers were enjoying London as well as how the MP's were earning their pay handling them. "No thanks, Lew. Maybe a day or two from paperwork, but I'm staying here. Most of Easy

won't be back for a week so I intend to enjoy the quiet here than doing too much more traveling."

Nix just snorted once already fumbling for a lighter in one of his pockets. "Oh. Guess I should congratulate you on acquiring the 506th's latest addition?"

"About what? My official promotion went through four days ago." The perplexed look on the Captain's face almost made Lew snark a laugh. Thankfully, his cigarette was in his hands. "Ahh I see Sink hasn't told you yet?"

The pair stopped at the crossroads in town allowing a horse-drawn cart to pass along filled with hay going toward the farms on the outskirts of town. It's jingling harness along with the clop of hooves on the cobblestone seemed to make Dick uneasy. Yes, a break would be nice. "Um, no? Or hasn't it been that obvious yet."

"Rumor has it Easy is getting a war correspondent attached to it." Nix's look was one of a sly cat dangling a piece of cheese in front of a starving mouse. He loved to taunt his friends in Easy with the information he always knew before they did. It always seemed to bother Harry Welsh the most.

"A war correspondent. I thought we already had a few attached to the 506th prior to D-day?" When the street was cleared they crossed, Dick already starting to forget the papers in his hands.

Lew just couldn't resist in letting his grin grow even wider. "Signal corpsmen and civilian war correspondents are two different things, Dick. This WarCo will actually have slightly more privileges than what the standard Army guys has so we need to get you ready for whatever

pestering questions she will no doubt have."

Dick had his mouth open ready to reply when the last few words nearly caught him off guard. Stopping in his tracks, the newly prompted Captain narrowed his eyes slightly. "She? You mean we are getting a female war correspondent?"

The two friends stared at each other for a minute as Nixon finally fished the lighter out of his jacket pocket. With a few flicks of his finger the zippo lighter came to life giving him ample time to get the cigarette lit and the question linger a moment longer. Finally he had to say something, "Jesus Christ, Dick, it's almost like you didn't know they were floating about the Army."

In return part of the answer was a half smirk, something Dick was famous for with his fellow officers. "No," he replied dryly, "I knew they were just didn't know the Airborne was starting to let them in is all. Thought they were doing pretty well with the infantry. I don't want to have to play babysitter here, Nix. I got a Company to run."

"New concepts, my friend." Slowly a puff of smoke escaped from the corners of Nixon's mouth. "It's all about new concepts."


	2. First Encounters

Chapter 2: First Encounters

The jeep ride back to the beach head had been dull as well as quiet. Her driver, some yahoo private assigned to the motor pool for obvious reasons of punishment, had a sour face the whole ride from the task of playing chauffeur. Gwen had tried starting small talk with the man to no avail. It was a lost cause. Sighing she reached into the large left front pocket of her HBT shirt and pulled out the 5th Ranger scroll patch Andrew had passed her before leaving. Dirty fingers gently caressed the white letters on black felt that spelled RANGER in large bold font.

Andrew had told her not to look back when the jeep was pulling away, but she couldn't help herself. He had stood there in the middle of the road watching the vehicle speed off before raising his hand in farewell when he saw her turn. Gwen in turn raised her own hand just in time for them to turn the corner a few seconds later with a line of hedge rows obscuring her view. She would never forget that moment though. It was making her hate the Airborne already.

By the time everything had been packed, listed as inventory, and goodbyes started there had been no time to clean up before moving out. Even a quick scrub from her helmet hadn't been placed into the books on time-keeping set for her by the United States Army- so she was, in fact, rather dirty. Which wasn't a bad thing at all! It meant she had been doing her job and doing it well! However, there was an impression that needed to be made on these people for how the Rangers were. _Next will to be insisting on a bath or something prior to anything else_, Gwen mentally noted to herself already starting to pick at her nails.

Sleep was also starting to set in as the jeep moved on, slightly rocking where the road wasn't even from years of wear. Gwen had a bad habit of being able to fall asleep in any moving vehicle if given enough time and the conditions prior to entering said vehicle as a passenger was right. Carefully the scroll patch went back into her pocket just in time for her to catch a yawn behind her hand. Blinking her green eyes a few times she glanced to the driver who stared straight ahead then to the passing French countryside while trying her best to fight off sleep. It wasn't a few seconds later that she found herself scooting down into the seat a little, her right arm propped on the door, and her eyes slowly closing.

"Ma'am?" Stirring slightly from what seemed like only a minute worth of sleep caused the correspondent to jerk a little. "Ma'am, you're here at the camp now." Gwen wanted to groan and she probably did as she stretched in her seat still in the jeep. Opening sleepy eyes, she looked up at the clean-cut 1st Lieutenant who was leaning with both hands against her door. "Jeeze . . . we must have been closer than I thought we were..."

The dark-haired man just grinned, plucking the canteen from his belt and offering it to her."According to the driver you were out like a light not thirty minutes after embarking on your trip here."

Grunting slightly in remark Gwen thankfully accepted the canteen, unscrewing the cap and taking a drink of the cool liquid. "Are you serious? I could have slept for days . . . " Laughing the man accepted the canteen back and soon replaced it on his belt after taking a drink as well. With skilled hands the Lieutenant opened the door for her to slide out. It was then that she noticed the screaming eagle patch on his shoulder. "Is it correct for me to assume you are my liaison until I reach my new assignment?"

"Yes, ma'am. 1st Lieutenant James Owen of the 101st Divisional Staff. Your public relations officer requested that we help you get your paperwork in order as well as brief you on the current standings of the 101st." The smug look on Gwen's face seemed to make the officer smile even more. "I see you don't share the love for the PROs like some of the staff does?"

"Oh trust me. You don't want to get me started." Once out of the jeep Gwen reached into the back, pulling her haversack, musette bag, map case, and camera from the back. All her other personal supplies had already been unloaded. Before she could even get too much into her hands

Lieutenant Owen was assisting her. "Ah. Please forgive me for not introducing myself. Gwendolyn MacKenzie from Associated Press . . . everyone calls me Gwen though."

"A pleasure Ms MacKe-"

Instantly Gwen's cheeks blushed red, "No. Gwen if anything or if you _have_ to be formal, Miss works just fine."

Now it was the officer's turn to blink as he took the haversack and map case for her though soon a smile crossed his face once again. "Well then, Gwen, it is a pleasure to meet you. Now if you will just follow me, we need to get started on some of this paperwork so when the landing craft comes back we can get you on the move . . . "

With deft hands the strap for the musette bag hooked around her neck. "Well I had a question about that, Lieutenant Owen. Before I was told about my transfer, I had just come back from a patrol with some of the Rangers. As you can see, I am not the cleanest person in the world and

I was wondering if I had time to freshen up a bit before anything else?"

Already the man was walking away with a brisk pace clearly giving her the answer to her question. "I'm sorry, Gwen, but there is just too much paperwork to go through. The ship that is taking you back to England should have the facilities for what you are requesting and time will be

given then. Now, if you will follow me please."

Sergeant Floyd Talbert had never been a real fan of trains for as long as he could remember. His younger brother and cousins would watch them with wide-eyed fascination, but to him his interests were focused elsewhere. As the train heading back to Aldbourne from London lumbered on, his head rolled to the right to smack against the wall of his compartment where a wonderful dream about a girl he had met in London on his first leave was interrupted. Grumbling slightly he reached his right hand up to rub at the side of his head causing the stitches still in his side to pull slightly. "Christ . . . " he mumbled in annoyance to no one.

Another yawn managed to creep through whatever more rumblings that may have been expressed over the rides discomforts with his eyes soon closing again. Once he thought he was finally settled back down the sound of the compartment door opening caused him to grunt slightly. "Occupied," Tab drawled out waiting with slight patience to hear the door reopen then close again. The sounds of the blinds being drawn, however, caused his annoyance to once more surface. "I said, this cabin is occupi-"

"Shhh!" the female voice hissed at him causing Floyd's eyes to fly open. Across from him a young woman dressed in worn HBTs was hunkering down low enough that someone passing by would have trouble seeing her. Had this been any other time no doubt he would have played the charmer, but his side ached from being bayoneted as well as a headache from the bump earlier.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Maybe his tone was a little harsh, but at that instant he didn't care. It wasn't every day a woman who looked like she had been on the front burst into ones train compartment looking like she was also hiding from someone. The world was at war. No need to find a reason to go back to the hospital so soon.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh that almost made him laugh. "If you will keep your voice down a little it will help a lot." Whatever look had managed to cross Tab's face seemed to make her smirk slightly in distaste. "Sorry . . . I've been on the move nonstop for the past- well I don't know how many hours and if I hear the words Airborne, paperwork, or boundaries one more time I just may scream."

"Well if you are going to scream, ma'am, I suggest you do it elsewhere. This cabin is occupied." Closing his eyes again blocked the dirt smudged face from his view, an almost triumphant smile crossing his face. The woman stared at him for a moment in shock no doubt at his rudeness. Standing quietly she moved for the door, sliding it open when the sounds of a man's voice next caught Tab's ears. He sensed her jump slightly at being startled much thanks to the sharp breath she took. Now Tab wasn't ready for sleep again yet.

"Ahh there you are, Gwen! What were you doing in there? Our compartment is down the hall..."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Bayer. I must have gotten the compartments confused- being tired can do that," the woman said softly in a way that caused the hair on the back of Tab's neck to bristle slightly. Had he made the mistake of casting her out to whoever this officer was?

"That is quite all right. There will be time for rest once you reach your destination. Now- we were discussing the tactics of the troop placements of the 101st during the invasion of Carentan I do believe . . . " For an instant Tab thought he felt her gaze on him along with the perked interest of the town called Carentan. Once the footsteps were down the hall a way he scooted over enough to peer out in time to catch the two figures move into a compartment down the hall.

Frowning, Tab closed the compartment door and settled back into his seat. Thanks to the strange encounter sleep was nowhere near. Who was she and why was she being lectured on his Division let alone a place his Company had been?


	3. Welcome to the Airborne

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Airborne

As the train drew closer to the station just outside of Aldbourne, the more frustrated Gwendolyn seemed to become. Lieutenant Bayer seemed to talk more to listen to himself speak than to really be informing her of the 101st and all its battalions, or at least that is how she felt hour upon hour of the lecture. If she had thought filling out the stacks of paperwork had been bad, this truly took the cake. Thankfully the first Lieutenant she had encountered had been nice enough about all of the transfer stuff. Bayer didn't seem to pay it any mind.

Then there was the smart ass from earlier in the ride. His 'plucky' personality only seemed to press her buttons more than they had already been and the more she thought about the man the more they seemed to stay stuck. By the time they had arrived at the Aldbourne station she was fuming mad- her jaw clamped shut and green eyes daring someone to speak to her cross. Thankfully her three years with the Rangers had also taught her how to control her mouth...to a point.

Stepping off the train onto the platform was a slight relief at the smell of the English countryside. The smells of the last cutting of hay along with the mix of wildflowers on the warm breeze seemed to relax her nerves enough that a small smile managed to creep its way across her face. "Ah...Miss MacKenzie?" Turning her head slightly she looked at the taller man that was approaching, pushing his way through the few soldiers who were in the process of wanting to board the train. "Can I help you?"

The dark-haired man gave a slight lopsided grin, his hands tucked into his jacket pockets, "Captain Lewis Nixon, 2nd battalion S-2 officer at your service." His flippant attitude forced Gwen to blink. This Nixon fellow highly reminded her of the XO of Charlie Company back with the Rangers. A relaxed fellow with an air of never feeling the rush of being an officer. She figured the two would get along quite well should they ever meet.

"Intelligence? Huh- I guess Regiment is pulling out the big brass now?" Grinning she offered him her hand which he took, exchanging a quick shake before moving to help her gather her carry-ons.

Lewis just grinned a little half smile long enough to draw one from her as well. "If you want to think of it that way, sure. We'll go with that. I," he said as he picked up the musette bag leaving her with the haversack, "am supposed to answer any remaining questions you have about the 101st and the 506th, but I can tell you have already suffered enough the last few hours that I won't force you to do so now." A look and a sigh of relief crossed the war correspondent's face with a murmured, 'Thank you!' soon following. "Just promise me if you do have any not to hesitate to ask, ok?"

"Captain Nixon, you are a life saver. My head is so full with information about your group right now it will take a while to settle in. If and when I do have them, I will seek you out." Carefully once the haversack was on she looped the leather strap of her camera around her neck causing Nixon to raise a questioning eyebrow. Slightly, she blushed. "I...didn't feel comfortable with packing it away. Habit I guess."

Thankfully the S-2 officer just laughed. "No problem. We all got our quirks in the 506th and it isn't the worse one I've seen." Moving off he lead the way back inside the station to the front where the awaiting jeep was already being filled with her gear. "Also, be thankful that most of Battalion staff is on leave throughout England, Scotland, and Ireland so meeting Colonel Sink will come later this week or early next...whenever he returns. As of right now, you will be reporting back to me and Captain Richard Winters of Easy Company, who you will be assigned too."

Removing the pack again she set it in the back of the jeep beside of where Nixon had deposited her musette bag and map case. "That sounds simple enough so far...I guess it will also give me time to get the names, ranks and positions memorized of everyone I will be interacting with the most?"

"That or you can take a break with the rest of us," came the sarcastic reply, obviously pleased with the prospect of a week long vacation from the war. He was at least a gentleman enough to open the door for her before moving off to the drivers side. "Sadly, the family you will be living with until we move out again is out of town for the next few days. The Barnes family has graciously decided to allow you to stay with them thanks to Captain Winter's asking- but be warned, the house is pretty full right now. Of course, with Lieutenant Welsh out of town, it won't be that bad."

"I won't become too settled in then." Once everything was ready Nix threw the jeep into drive in a way that almost scared the poor war correspondent. Yes- he was like the other officer shew knew...a lot.

"Welcome to the Airborne, Miss MacKenzie."

At the front of the station a lot of stragglers from the different regiments were waiting on the next train back to London which happened to be the one Tab had just exited. It was good to be back on familiar ground and so close to where a warm bed and good cooking was waiting on him in Aldbourne. Thirty-six days in Normandy had run them all ragged with wondering what happened to the supposed 'three days and nights of hard fighting' had gone too. Casting the thought aside Tab carefully lifted his duffle bag up to rest on his left foot to manage down the steps.

"Hey look! It's Tab!" Turning his head enough the boyish face of the former police officer lit up upon seeing George Luz, Frank Perconte, and Don Hoobler approaching. "How the hell are ya, Floyd?" Luz said with a large grin upon his face. Shaking hands with the man, Tab couldn't help but smile back. "Finally escape from the hospital or did you just miss us that much?"

Shifting the duffle bag as he dipped his head trying to hide the slight blush that was forming on his cheeks Tab could already feel the tips of his ears burning. "Finally managed to convince the docs to let me go. Had to promise I'd take it easy the next few weeks though."

Perconte just shook his head, "So I guess that means you're out of the furlough with us?"

"Give the man a break," Hoobler said around an oversized grin. "Gotta let him recover so Smith can have another stabbing dummy to practice on." This, of course, brought a snicker from the 1st platoon radioman.

"You seen Popeye? Or are we gonna have to go bust him out like we were planing on you, Sarge?"

"Give him a few more weeks, guys. I got a feeling him and Smokey are plotting something sure as day." Perconte opened his mouth again to speak but was stopped halfway, giving out a low whistle as Captain Nixon made his way out of the station followed by a young auburn haired woman in field dress.

"Hello, nurse!" Was the only reaction that Luz managed giving the shorter man beside of him a little nudge. "Look at the dame that the Cap's got with him. Haven't seen a woman dressed like that except for those field nurses on the beach..."

"Yeah," Hoob snorted while playfully punching Tab on the arm, "Bet you got your fill of them when you got evaced huh, Floyd?"

This time Tab was about to speak when he turned causing his eyes to go wide looking in shock at seeing the woman with their Intelligence officer. It was the same woman from the train- the one he had kicked out of his compartment. Ears again started to burn with a mix of embarrassment and slight annoyance. Perco seemed to pick up on this, somehow managing to drag his eyes away from the two talking officers back up to Talbert. "You know her or something, Sarge?"

"Yeah...Or something, Perco." He didn't want to go into details at that point in time and get ribbed by his friends. Mentally Floyd was already kicking himself for being such an ass...

As the train whistle blew the men were already moving off towards the entrance to the station. Turning, Luz called to him. "Sure you don't wanna come, Tab? We got a beer with your name on it!" Waving the trio on he was only able to catch out of the corner of his eye the jeep as it speed off back towards the quaint little town. "Nah- next time, George. I swear it!"

Sadly there was no real means of transportation back to the town of Aldbourne for him. Nothing prearranged or even being thought of since he was, technically, supposed to still be back in the hospital. Glancing back over his shoulder as the sound of the train moving caught his ear, and he could already see the lead car pulling out of the station. Tab stood there for a moment watching as the compartments filled with excited GI's rolled away leaving smoke in its tracks.

Finally Floyd shifted the bag on his foot and started down the country lane back to Aldbourne. It was going to be a long walk.


	4. New Commanders

Chapter 4: New Commanders

"Funny," Nixon almost snorted, turning his head enough to look at Gwen as they made their way toward battalion headquarters. "I never pictured a correspondent to be a farmer's daughter. Always figured they would be around the big cities."

Gwen's eyes were to busy watching the passing buildings and people to look back at the S-2 beside of her. "Guess you kinda thought wrong? You know. Aldbourne reminds me of some of the smaller towns back home. That sense of peace you can only achieve in the country." This time a grin split Lew's face open. "Yeah...well...wait till the boys come back. It won't be that peaceful then."

A good mile outside of town all the large wall tents that were makeshift barracks for the paratroopers were lined up in their own little village of sorts. Enough men and personnel dotted the makeshift company streets giving the camp an active air of life, though nothing like what it would be with all the battalion there. Toward the center of camp the tall pyramid shaped tents could be spotted looming over the 'barracks' by a good 2 feet. The tell-tell signs of officer's quarters and work space. Stopping at the edge of the officer's section, Nix put the jeep into park motioning for her to follow once he was out. "When you are here you will be sharing workspace with the signal corpsmen we have for official Army photographers...will there be a problem with that?" he added seeing the scowl cross her face.

"The competition, sir." Thankfully her words were neutral enough to hide the distaste of the official photographers. However, the raised eyebrow Nixon had was enough to prompt her into telling more. "They view us as moving into their territory when it comes to covering the War. At least a handful of them do. To us, it's a matter of wanting to tell the people what's going on. Unlike them, in some ways, we chose to be here because we _wanted_ too. To the Signal Corpsman, it's their job to be here."

Nix gave only the faintest shrug of his shoulders as he led her through the maze of tents. "Well if any fights break out I got my money placed on you." Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

When they had reached their set destination the taller man reached up and stuck his head inside. "Got a minute, Dick? Someone here to meet you."

"Not another person wanting to interview me or take my picture, Lew. If I see one more reporter I'm libel to have the MPs show them back to the train station." As the man inside spoke Gwen's eyes grew wider, looking back at Nixon with shock written across her face. Mouthing the words 'I don't want to go in there!' to Lew caused him to raise a hand.

"Personally I think she's to pretty to send back to the station with those MPs- maybe having a woman's touch around the camp will give you a lighter mood." Before the other man inside could say another word, Gwen found herself being guided in by a hand on the small of her back...she thought it more of a shove than anything. "Captain Winters, meet Gwendolyn MacKenzie. Correspondent and photographer for the Associated Press and our newly attached civilian war correspondent.

Miss MacKenzie, Captain Richard Winters. Easy Company's commanding officer and whom you will be reporting too. He has no vices, rarely gripes- what you wouldn't expect from an officer in the Airborne. Winters is a pretty easy read."

Silently the two just stared at each other. Only when Nix cleared his throat did Winters give a start, setting his paperwork down and reaching a hand out to her. "Ah. Please pardon me for what I said earlier. It just seems every one of your type has hunted us down for questions about D-day."

The handshake on her part was no doubt slightly hesitant. "I understand, Captain Winters. Being the first men to return from Normandy no doubt has sent a frenzy amongst my social circles."

Nix moved further into the tent, finding a chair beside of Winters' desk where he promptly kicked back resting his feet on an unoccupied bit of wood. "Glad to see we are finally starting to get along. MacKenzie here has a quite interesting service record, Dick. No doubt you two will get along quite well."

Looking over at his friend caused Dick to raise an eyebrow in the slightest of upward motions. "So I have been reading."

Gwen couldn't help but blink. She had an interesting service file? Personally, it wasn't anything to brag about. "Forgive me, sirs, but may I ask what exactly is so interesting about it?" Having taken a seat at his desk again gave the two officers the perfect chance to look at each other. Dick's face was formed into a question while all Nix could do was give a half smirk and a shrug. "Well, this is your third move into your third country close to a front line. Not many of the men here can say they have seen that much combat."

"Except maybe a few of the new transfers and replacement officers. What? I'm just saying..."

Dick just frowned, "There's one thing I did want to ask you, Miss MacKenzie. In all these field reports of combat on the front you have been placed near or within camera distance. Why have we not seen any of these photographs?"

_Quick and to the point_, she thought, watching the Captain across from her. She wanted to lick her lips under his blue-eyed stare that made her almost feel guilty for lying. Instead she stood tall placing a wry little smile upon her face. "As per my accreditation, sir, I am not...allowed...to photograph any sort of combat situation."

"But you do?" The words hit her like a brick.

"What do the reports say?" came her mild reply.

Dick's gaze never shifted away from her once. It was the stare of a man questioning one of his men. "That you were nowhere near able to take them and that is what they will keep saying." Pausing only once the commander of Easy Company steepled his fingers together. "Colonel Sink had a reason for requesting you for this assignment. It is our understanding that the wording has always just been right enough to keep you from being thrown in jail or sent home for violating your accreditation. No doubt the Rangers truly were pleased with your work or your presence."

"We want you to take it easy here in the Company," Nixon spoke from his reclined seat. "No seeking out trouble or that sort of thing. It's what 1st platoon is for."

Gwen had opened her mouth to speak but the sound of the tent flap moving behind her caused her to go quiet. More so it was the voice behind her that made her face drain of color than the lack of words. "Captain Winters? I just wanted to Oh..." Turning her head just slightly enough to see the man from the train behind her, green eyes started to narrow. He, too, seemed just as surprised to see her.

"Not you again!" they both ended up saying at the same time in an annoyed murmur.

Standing from behind his desk Dick motioned for the man to enter obviously just as surprised as the correspondent was to see him. "Sergeant Talbert. I thought you were going to be at the hospital for a few more weeks. Or are you being taught the lessons of going AWOL like most of the other men do here in Easy?"

"Call it an Easy tradition, sir," Floyd said with a lopsided grin, eyeing the shorter woman carefully. "Docs want me on a few more weeks of rest before going back to fully active duty."

Nixon just seemed to revel in the obvious confusion and tension emitting from the two people in front of him. Pulling out his little silver flask he unscrewed the top, smiling around it. "Would it be safe to assume you two have met before?"

Before Tab could even speak again the woman interrupted leaving him with his mouth hanging open. "Very briefly on the train ride here, Captain Nixon. "Though," turning her head to him again he caught the slight flash of fury in her eyes causing him to balk slightly, "it was a very short lived moment."

Winters crossed his arms, glancing between the correspondent and his newly returned Sergeant. "Seeing as in how you are the only non-com that's still in camp, Tab, I'm asking you to help Miss MacKenzie learn her way around the town and where everything is at here. It won't be too strenuous on you which means an easier transition back into Company life."

No doubt the looks on both Floyd and Gwen's faces were a perfect match: a look of dread and horror. Casting another glance at each other was a forced thing. They were going to be forced to play nicely. "Yes, sir. When do we get started?"

"I would like a day or two to rest up if I may? All of you have a four day start on R and R over me..." The look on the photographers face nearly made Tab's face distort in a sour way. He wasn't going to be anyone's gopher any more than he had to be any time soon. More time away from her would be highly welcomed.

"I see no problem with that. As a matter of fact," Dick said looking down at his watch, "I promised Mrs. Barnes I would join her and her husband for tea. This would be a good time for you to come along and get acquainted with the host family."

"Tea?" Nixon sat up in the chair causing all four legs to land on the ground. The most forlorn look was painted across his face. "You are going for tea?"

Captain Winters couldn't help but give that wry little smile of his again. "Sergeant Talbert will meet you in two days, noon time, at the local café. I'll show you were it is. From there you two can laze about the town with plenty of time to answer questions. Are we in agreement?" Talbert and MacKenzie murmured sulky "Yes, sir's." It wasn't going to be a fun few days.


	5. Rest and Relaxation

Chapter 5: Rest and Relaxation

The Barnes family were wonderful people. Friendly, old fashioned, more than welcoming to their new arrival, and eager to hear about her tales from Normandy. At least the youngest member of the household, Elaine, was wanting to hear everything. "You got to be on the front! Not even the nurses or WACs here got to be there!" the young teen had said excitedly as she watched Gwen place her cameras on the dresser in their shared room. "I want to know _everything_!"

All Gwen could do was laugh. "Give me a few days to get rested up, ok? I'll even teach you how to use one of my camera's if you will do that for me." That, of course, was probably the worst thing she could have ever said. Every few minutes as she had unpacked was asked 'Are you rested up now?' only followed by Mrs. Barnes to usher Elaine back off to help at the store before it was time for school work.

"If she bothers you too much, dear," the older woman said with a kind, motherly smile upon her wrinkled face, "Do not hesitate to tell me and I will have a talk with her."

"Oh, it's not a problem, ma'am," the correspondent replied around a yawn, "my younger siblings would be the same way."

Nodding her head, the older woman started to step from the bedroom. "The wash closet is just down the hall. Should you need anything else please let us know."

It was nice to finally be able to take a real bath again. Not a quick scrub from the helmet hoping none of the men would walk by to laugh at her trying her best to get even the slightest bit clean. A good long soak was just what was needed to remove the ache from her sore muscles. Gwen tried her best not to think of what the next few days would bring- or being stuck with Sergeant Talbert as Captain Winters had called him. Rest was the only thing on her mind.

Leaning back in the tub she closed her eyes listening to the quiet drip of the water from the faucet. She easily could have drifted off to sleep right there surrounded by the peacefulness of being alone. Her mind started to wonder though. Back to Africa, to her friends she had watched die there then to the Rangers now still in Normandy.

Burp, burp-burp-burp went the sound of the German machine gun as the 5th Ranger Battalion worked their way toward Dog White on Omaha. The LSTs pushed upon the sandy beach half hidden by the smoke coming from where they were meant to have landed, Dog Green. Even from the medical ship she heard their cries when they fell, when they were moving yelling at the men to hurry up. The pictures she took from the deck were just as sacred to her as the ones she took in North Africa. No one would see them. Not yet.

To her left further down the invasion line mortar fire hit one of the LST carrying a boatload of men from the 29th infantry division. The shock nearly sent her to the floor as she watched in horror. Boom, b-b-b-booom! Sitting up in the tub as the church bell tolled, she tried to slow her breathing own to a reasonable speed. By now the water was cool making the rest of her bath rather unenjoyable but she blamed herself for it. Drifting off like that...

Yes, some rest and relaxation would be welcomed.


	6. Harsh Words and Stitched Wounds

Chapter 6: Harsh Words and Stitched Wounds

Walking down the street toward the café she was supposed to meet Sergeant Talbert at brought the civilian war correspondent on a slow leisurely pace down the cobbled street. She was in her field gear- no reason to be dressed up for the time being if she was going to be working. Carefully Gwen adjusted the goodie bag that hung around her shoulders that carried an extra Agfa camera and plenty of film. The town of Aldbourne was picturesque in every detail of life about it. Removing her Kodak from its leather case she paused long enough to take a picture of a young couple- a GI and a local girl- sharing a quiet moment together, walking hand and hand to the local park. Taking their picture, she couldn't help but smile. When they noticed her she raised her hand in greeting before continuing on.

As she walked Gwen rolled to the next spot on the film. It was a rather nice day, thankfully, with no rain clouds above save the few rolling white fluffs of shade above them. Off to the side she heard the sounds of men playing a game, the tell-tell bounce of a ball on the ground followed by the swosh of a hoop and the Oooh!'s of those playing. Always the curious correspondent she ducked down the back alley taking her closest to the 'court'. Sergeant Talbert could wait.

"...decent shot, Miller. You really should try out for the Company team."

"Nah." Miller replied, bouncing the ball around his feet before passing it to a red headed man about his own height. "All the vets on there probably wouldn't want a replacement onboard. You know. Messing up their system and all."

A shorter man with tan skin moved to take the ball from the red head and tried to toss the ball only to have it blocked. He laughed, "Really. One would think that you've already asked."

Gwen snapped a few quick shots of the replacements as they played, a soft little smile playing across her face. She liked them already- mostly for the innocence they still had and the playfulness of their banter. They were young, too, no doubt younger than she was at twenty-three. How they presented themselves reminded her a lot about the Rangers she had known. _I wonder how they are doing now_... Blinking once when the game seemed about over she pushed away from the corner of the building. "Hey, fellas! Mind if I take your picture?"

The tanned skinned man bounced the ball a few more times before looking between his friends. Oddly enough, they hadn't even noticed her. "I guess. If ya want too," the man with the red hair said in a thick Philadelphia accent. "Name's Babe Heffron. The short kid with th' ball is Tony Garcia. Big ears there is Leo Hashey and that scrawny kid there is James Miller."

She shook all their hands, "A pleasure, gentlemen. I'm Gwen MacKenzie, Associated Press. What division are you all with?"

Garcia whistled lowly, it was obvious they had not had much interaction with the press before. "Easy Company 506th, ma'am. New replacements."

"We just arrived here in time to see most of the Company head off to London. I guess it gives us time to get adjusted to the town and all," Miller replied, giving a boyish smile.

Again, Gwen couldn't help but smile back. Once they bunched up she took their picture with a click of the shutter. They were just as new as she which made her feel a little more relaxed about being with the Company now. She wasn't going to be the only new face. "How strange. So am I."

Babe blinked once casting a quick glance to his friends as Miller made an attempt to get the ball back. "Really? Well ain't that somethin'. Say, what is the 506th doin' with a reporter anyway?"

She turned in time to get a picture of Hashey managing to block any attempt on Miller getting the ball into the basket. "Public relations I assume. Civilian correspondents have been attached to various groups within all the military branches to bring the War home- tell it from a different side and all. I just got transferred here a few days ago myself."

"Heffron! Going to play or what?" the red headed man from Philadelphia looked over. "Yea I'm comin'! Nice to meet y', ma'am. Maybe we'll see ya around." With a quick wave he went back to the game in time to sneak between Garcia and steal the ball from him. Another swosh of the ball into the basket brought on a rowdy laugh and many curses.

"Bye, guys! Was nice meeting you!" When she turned around she stopped in her tracks, face paling slightly. Standing at the corner of the building where she had previously been in his m42s was Sergeant Talbert, a half smirk upon his face. Once she was close enough to him he let out a held breath. "You're late."

"I," she said tersely, winding her camera to the next frame, "was working."

"Working or not you are late. It's bad enough I have to babysit you- can't you just do what you're told to make this easier on both of us?" Sticking his hands into his pockets he seemed somewhat pleased by the open-mouthed expression the woman was now wearing.

Gwen, on the other hand, was all but ready to throw her camera at him. "Babysitting? My dear, Sergeant, if that is how you feel then by all means leave. I am sure that Captain Winters would be most displeased to hear you violated a direct order." This time it was Tab's turn to give an open-mouthed, dumbstruck look. Moving past him into the alley way she gave a little triumphant smile. Tab was soon on her heels.

She felt his hand on her shoulder which instantly brought a reaction of her slapping at his gut. Talbert winced and wheezed, moving to lean against the moss-covered stone wall that was on the other side of the alley. His wince of pain only seemed to make Gwen smirk thinking he was trying to overact, but when he started pale she instantly moved to his side. "Uh...Sergeant? Are you ok? I didn't hit you _that_ hard..."

"No," Tab said with a wince, "but you did hit a spot that is rather tender..." Standing a little straighter he was about to smack her hands away as she unzipped his jacket and started to unbutton his wool shirt. "You know, if I had known you were that good that I'd have gotten a room at the nearest inn."

Gwen shot him a heated look. "Watch your tongue, _Sergeant_. That wasn't the least bit funny."

"You got to admit...maybe just a little?" Pulling his tank out of his pants she exposed the stitches in his side where Smith had stabbed him with his bayonet. With smooth fingers she ran the tips over the stitches pressing here and there causing either a grunt from Floyd. "That's not the most pleasant of feelings, Miss."

"Hold still. Have you been cleaning this at all? And why isn't there a dressing still on this?" Looking up at Tab she stood from her crouched position where she had been inspecting his side. "It looks like it may be trying to become infected."

Tab snorted already starting to re-tuck his undershirt and button the wool over it. "I thought you were a correspondent, not a nurse."

Standing Gwen just crosses her arms under her breasts. "For your information I've seen my share of stitched up wounds to know a little here and there." Letting out a held breath she gave Tab a disappointed look, the slightest narrowing of the brow and pursed lips. "Have it looked at, ok?"

He wanted to laugh. Was she being _nice_ to him? After what he had done on the train? Floyd blushed, casting a sheepish grin downward as he zipped his jacket back up. "I will. Hey...I...er...wanted to apologize for how I acted on the train here. It wasn't manors becoming of a non-com."

This time it was time for Gwen to blush a little. To be honest she hadn't even thought about their first meeting, but the fact he was apologizing seemed to sooth whatever ruffled feathers he had caused within the last few minutes. "Apology accepted, Sergeant."

"About that." Tab reached up to scrub at the back of his neck. "I don't think we have properly been introduced. My name's Floyd, but everyone calls me Tab." Sticking out his hand he couldn't help but give a sheepish smile when she accepted it.

"OK, Tab. My name is Gwendolyn MacKenzie though most everyone calls me Gwen." His hands were callused but gentle, a trait she had found to be uncommon with the general soldiering population. They stood there for a few moments longer, shaking hands, before she withdrew hers with a well-hidden blush. "We better get moving if you are going to show me the area..."

Floyd hadn't even realized what they had been doing. "Yes, well." Clearing his throat he stuck his hands back into his pockets. "The town is a quite an easy read..." he started, walking back towards the main street with Gwen by his side.


	7. Fields of Gold

The next few days went by in a blurry haze, especially where spending time with her favorite Sergeant within the Company was concerned. Between work and meetings the Saturday afternoon hours before most of the men would start coming back to the 'city of tents' was meant to be one of relaxation. How she and Talbert had suddenly become so flirtatiously friendly toward each other was beyond her, but it was an enjoyable experience that put all thoughts of the first tense moments together in the past.

Gwen smiled with her eyes closed and snuggled her head closer against Floyd's shoulder where they were both stretched out on an Army blanket. It had been Tab's idea for a picnic together out in the middle of a field overlooking Aldbourne. The day was perfect- not a cloud in the sky with the hot sun giving comfort from the cool breezes that swept the tall golden grass around them in a gentle sway like the rolling of the ocean.

"Hey, Tab?" she spoke softly, almost afraid to break the peacefulness of the moment. No War about to interrupt the wondrous August day. She could hear his gentle breathing in her ear and felt the rise and fall of his chest, but he didn't answer right away. He was thinking the same thing she had been.

When he did reply, Talbert's own words were just as soft. "Yeah, Gwen?"

"Thank you."

Shifting slightly, Tab raised his right hand up to caress the stray locks of hair that hung around her face. When she didn't complain or stop him he continued. "For what?" As she rolled over onto her stomach the non-com opened sleep heavy eyes instantly locking onto her own intent hunter greens. Slowly a little lop sided grin formed on his face while his hand brushed back hair that had fallen lose from the braid she wore.

"For this. Taking the time out of your day to have a moments peace away from all the work we _should_ be doing." Gwen lightly laid her chin on his shoulder putting her face dangerously close to his own thanks to his left arm propping his head up. The slightest of blushes seemed to make the tips of his ears burn.

Casually he tried to brush it off and make it seem like it was nothing. "It's no big deal. You seemed like you were starting to stress a little so I thought I'd steal you away for a day." Gawking slightly Gwen sat up on her elbows, her eyes narrowing playfully as she whipped her right hand out to slap Floyd on his stomach before fully sitting up. "I was not _stressing_ over anything."

Bringing his knees up, Tab laughed and held his stomach at the same time. "Gwen- I was just playing. Aw come on!" By the time she was on her knees he reached out, gently taking her by the arms and forcing the younger woman to let out a laugh of her own. Pulling her back she fell into his lap and nearly died when he started to tickle her sides. "Oh I see a way I can torture you now. Let's see. Where do I even start?" As if making a point he tickled at her sides again causing the correspondent to squeal in laughter.

"Tab . . . no . . . please don't do that! No, no, no!" Gwen squirmed between fits of laughter that the Sergeant was putting her under. "Vhere. Are you from?" the man said in his best German accent. Looking up at Floyd she tried not to giggle. Tossing her head back and forth dramatically she replied. "Never. Never, never, never!" Instantly his hands moved to her sides where he unleashed another tickle attack sending the woman in his lap into a laughing fit.

"Nein! This vill not do!" Leaning in closer to the woman's face he let that little smile again start to form in a lopsided way across his boyish features. When their foreheads were touching he spoke again, softer than before, but in a daring sort of way that made the correspondent shiver. "See? I'm not such a bad guy am I? Now you vill answer my questions. Ja?"

Taking a breath was a challenge with how close the two were now. "Nein," Gwen purred, letting her own little sly smile cross her face. "I will never tell you anything."

Tab's hand daringly moved from her side to her stomach, letting his fingers playfully twist one of the 13-stared buttons on her HBT shirt. "Then vhat vill I have to do to make you talk?" Just when he was about to make the first move she rolled out of his lap, leaping to her feet and smiling down at the baffled man. "Catch me and find out." They stood there in silence for a moment just watching each other before she yelped when he moved to grab her. Running up the hill a few steps ahead of him she crested the just as a pair of P-51 Mustangs flew overhead causing the golden field around them to move harsher than what it was meant to do.

Gwen wanted to reach up and touch the belly of the fighter plane with the tips of her fingers as it seemed so close to the ground in one of the most surreal moment of her first week in Easy Company. Of course, it was higher than that, but the idea that she felt like she could made her smile in glee. "Gwen! Get down!" When Talbert tackled her they both landed on the padded ground with both laughing. Looking down the hill they watched as the sleek fighters turned close to the town as the first few olive-drab Army trucks started to pour back into the city.

"They're home."


	8. Easy Company

"I think this thing is broken." The mess hall that had been placed inside a local barn wasn't full, but it was still early before breakfast and a good number paratroopers were already inside and more pouring in. Outside the rain drizzled down like someone had upended a bucket over the English countryside driving more people to seek shelter no matter where it was. With the rain came the cancellation of training courses outside leaving the men with free time on their hands and more noise than welcomed in the tented city close by.

Skip Muck grabbed for the camera his redheaded friend, Don Malarkey, who was tinkering with it. "I swear the man I got it from said it was working fine before you got a hold of it. For Christ's sake! I paid good cigarettes and other loot for this thing!"

At one table away the young correspondent glanced up to the guys in front of her. She had taken over the space with paperwork and pictures as well as various equipment, mostly cameras, she had brought with her in hopes of having something to do aside from the rain. Talbert had classroom duties a lot since the passes had ended and he was still on light medical leave. This left Gwen with lots of spare time trying to figure out how to interact with the others who were now back to work. Which was made only slightly hard without having him there to start the conversations.

"I didn't touch anything important," Malarkey protested in a huff, crossing his arms and leaning on the table.

From Malarkey's right side, Alex Penkala snorted a laugh as his friend worked furiously to get the camera to work. "It's a German piece of crap, Muck. I think you got hosed."

Slowly Gwen stood still finishing a few notes in her little brown book before working her way to where they were sitting. With a few curious yet casual glances she half watched the man twist and turn nobs in ways that made her skin crawl from the harsh treatment. Finally when she couldn't take it any more she stopped checking to see if the cooks were done and turned to their table. "You're doing it wrong." Three surprised faces turned her way forcing a sheepish smile to form across her face. "May I?"

Reluctantly, Skip handed the camera over. "What do you mean 'I'm doing it wrong'? It's how the guy I got it from showed me how to use it." The expression on his face was perplexed with a deep frown and narrowed eyes. He was actually curious to what she was going to do.

Gwen whistled lowly as she looked the German-made Leica camera over, noting the detailed work on the brass fittings and leatherwork. "You got yourself a beauty here." Kneeling between where Malarkey and Muck sat, at the end of the table, she held it out for them to see. "Of all the cameras the Leica is the hardest to use. It's stubborn and ornery, but one of the best cameras that's been made." With gentle fingers she checked the shutter then the knobs on top. "It also has different lenses you can put on the end depending on what you're doing. Never was a fan of having to change so much just to get a decent shot."

"So it was a wasted trade?" the owner of the camera said as he held his hand out for it. Gwen was almost reluctant to hand it back.

"I wouldn't say that, no. Send it back home. It's a wonderful piece that you could learn to use over time. If you want something to use in the field that won't take up to much pack space and it's easy to get film for, I can help you find one."

The hall was now surprisingly full with what was left of Easy Company after D-day and all now wanting breakfast. More replacements would ship in to fill the spots soon, making the hall burst at the seams. After having quickly excused herself when she saw the Company First Sergeant move across the front of the room to the officer's table, Gwen went back to her own to put her things away. It was Captain Nixon's voice that made her look up.

"I think you are the only person to ever bring more work than was needed into this place," he said with a lopsided grin before jerking his head in the directions of where the rest of the officers were talking. "Come on. They are just getting ready to do the morning announcements and we want you to have the best view."

Gwen just smirked. "I can't help that I have a lot of work to do, Captain. So far you people have made me a very busy person." The words, however, fell on deaf ears as she followed behind the intelligence officer to where the rest of the staff was sitting.

"I found your wayward correspondent, Dick. You need to teach her a thing or two about not overworking." Her exasperated sigh behind him only caused Lew to grin even more. Some of the other officers chuckled causing the young woman to blush furiously. Richard could only give a small smile.

"It's good to see more people in the Company with work ethic, Nix. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from her." Nixon looked almost abashed, smirking and crossing his arms, but it was only playful banter between friends. A much welcomed relief from being stuffed inside a tent for hours working. "Carwood, if you want to start with the morning announcements before they eat the tables, please?"

"Yes, sir." From where he was sitting on the table, Harry Welsh looped his left arm around Gwen's shoulders forcing her to give a small smile and laugh. "Now you get to see what the men are like when they are still cranky in the mornings. Don't let it fool you though, kid. Real killers they all are."

Snorting a laugh Gwen just shook her head. "I'll take your word on it, Harry."

"Good morning, Gentleman." Surprisingly, Carwood was louder than he seemed. "Just a few morning announcements before you all rush the line."

Some of the men booed, but one was louder than the rest. With an unlit cigarette dangling between his lips he waved a hand flippantly in the air. "Oh come on, Sergeant! You're killing us here!"

Lipton just smiled, "That's all right, Luz. I'm sure the medics wouldn't mind a testing dummy for the newer trainees coming in. Right, Doc?"

"You see me after breakfast, George, and we'll get you all set up," the Doc said in a slow southern drawl. Gwen made a mental note to speak with him later.

"First thing this morning. Training tacticals have been postponed until later in the day. Be prepared for a muddy event, guys. They aren't calling for the rain to let up much." A groan filled the room. They were obviously hoping for a break since some still looked slightly hung over from the week off of base. "Next, as you have been seeing, we have a large majority of new faces within the Company. You will be meeting new officers over the course of the next few days and other replacements. Please be patient and willing to help them blend into the group offering what advice you have gained since June."

When Lipton looked over to where the officers sat, Winters nodded then stepped away from the table he was leaning against. This perked Gwen's interest as Welsh winked at her once. "Oh no," she said softly, giving the brass around her an almost horrified look. "He isn't going to do what I think he is...is he?"

Nixon moved to take the vacant spot where Winters had left beside of her. "Do you mean embarrass you in front of the whole Company while actually trying not too? Yes, ma'am." Lew tried his best to choke back a laugh at her near horrified expression paled slightly.

"Gentlemen," the Captain said as he stopped beside of his First Sergeant. "The Armed forces have long had a good standing with the media back at home. During this war there have been several forms of papers and radios send correspondents as civilian contractors to work closely with their assigned divisions. The 101st has been assigned a handful of these civilian correspondents- one of them a woman." Amongst the men a low mummer started up, a few eyes casting in Gwen's direction where she stood with the rest of the officers. Tab managed to catch her horrified gaze and tried his best to offer a reassuring smile only to be nudged by one of the men beside of him for conversation.

"Ms MacKenzie is joining us from two other companies that have seen previous combat. One prior to our drop into Normandy and the other during D-day. Please treat her with the respect you would any civilian in her position and help her feel welcomed into Easy."

Perconte leaned over to where Talbert was sitting behind him, looking in the correspondents direction with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Floyd. Isn't that the dame from the train station we saw with Captain Nixon?"

"Ah I thought she looked familiar," taking the cigarette from his mouth Luz placed the unlit stick behind his right ear. "Nice face, but I bet she's got a mouth on her. All them reporter types do."

"What like your's, Luz?" Looking away from Gwen was a forced gesture on Tab's part. However, the expression he painted across his face was one of indifference. "She's an okay gal. Winters had me keeping an eye on her this week while you boys were off gallivanting around London."

Instantly Luz's eyebrows started to raise in a questioning sort of way. Soon he was making his trademark face of eyebrows up and sticking his bottom lip out nearly mocking the platoon sergeant. "Really now. Since when did our boy Tab get stuck with babysitting duties? Course . . . it wouldn't be all that bad with our company flirt right here, huh Floyd?" Slowly the younger man's cheeks started to turn red. There was no way he was going to be able to live this down now.


End file.
